


Glitchy's Danganronpa Tumblr Fic Things

by GlitchyPix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Birthday Presents, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Frankenstein AU, Gen, Graphic Description of Wounds, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Character Death, red pandas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyPix/pseuds/GlitchyPix
Summary: Most of these are too short to be their own fics so I never posted them here so here's a collection for all of them
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Matsuda Yasuke, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Matsuda Yasuke, Komaeda Nagito/Matsuda Yasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Stealing Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a little short I made for that Single Father Izuru AU I was working on. Still working on. Maybe. Anyways, here's Izuru and baby Kokichi featuring Nagito!

“Izuru? Why is Kokichi pulling on my nose?”

Izuru turned to see Kokichi doing exactly that. He seemed confused as to why it wasn’t coming off. “He’s trying to steal it,”

“Huh?”

“I’ve been stealing his nose recently and now he tries to steal other people’s noses as well. He’s pretty determined but he’ll stop eventually,”

Nagito gave him a smile of understanding which seemed to be his alternative to nodding. Meanwhile, Kokichi was still (very lightly) trying to steal Nagito’s nose.

He didn’t manage to steal it but he did steal Nagito’s wallet. Izuru isn’t quite sure what to make of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's life of petty crime started very early in life. Nagito forgives him, don't worry


	2. Kamukoma Triple Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I essentially made a few drabbles about Kamukoma that are all way too short to be their own chapters so here they all are, bunched together. Can you tell I like Kamukoma?

“Izuru?”

“…”

“Silkbug, it’s 3am, why are you up?”

“…”

“Was it a nightmare? I can make some tea and stay up with you if you want. Do you want that? Just tap if you can’t talk, one tap for yes and two for no,”

_Tap_.

“Ok, I’ll go prepare the tea then,”

“…”

“I love you, I’ll be right back,”

* * *

“Izu, I know we’ve established that my hair is objectively amazing but what about yours?”

“What about it?”

“It’s silky and gorgeous and very fun to style!”

“Yes but can you put your face in it and fall asleep?”

“I’m sure I can,”

“But it wouldn’t feel as comfortable,”

“Yes it would, watch!”

...

“It seems I stand corrected,”

...

“I should move him, I doubt that position would benefit his back,”

...

“I can massage it later,”

* * *

He should be rougher, he should be uncaring and harsh when touching me and yet he runs his fingers through matted, unruly hair like it’s the loveliest of all fabrics. He gently caresses cold, pale cheeks like they belong to someone precious and important.

He kisses thin, chapped lips like he couldn’t bear to be without the person they belong to.

He says “I love you,” and pulls me close, why does he do that? What’s so lovable about me? I’m a hopeless mess of a human being, undeserving of even the most common decencies from such a bright hope and yet he decides that I’m the one who deserves his utmost attention and affection. I don’t understand him.

Maybe I don’t need to.


	3. Why do People Never Listen to Matsuda?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this Tumblr post (https://spacechild-glitchypix-tip.tumblr.com/post/188207147218/izuru-ive-been-deliberating-what-to-get-nagito) I made and then a reply that can be found in the note

“So, I see you just gave your bank account the middle finger and decided to just get all of those presents,”

“I didn’t gesture vulgarities at my bank account but yes, I did,”

There was a big stack of presents, Yasuke would almost describe it as mountain-like if he wasn’t absolutely unimpressed with Izuru’s blatant showcase of not listening to him. Also, he was kinda distracted by the decidedly scarily real crown in the pile.

“Next time, do you mind actually listening to me when you come for my advice?”

“Admittedly, I was planning on doing just that before I realised I could just get Nagito all the gifts,”

“Whatever, don’t give a fuck. I’m honestly just confused on how you even got all those gifts. I mean, just from glancing at it, there’s a music box, about 10 different stuffed animal with some kind of fluffy thing on them, I can definitely see more than I think 60 books in that pile and that’s ignoring that crown that looks too genuine for me to believe you actually forged that. How the actual fuck did you get all this?”

“Ultimate Woodcarver, Ultimate Clockmaker, Ultimate-”

“Never mind!”

“I take it you found out where the crown came from then,”

Yasuke wishes he could be surprised at that. As is he’s just staring blankly at Izuru who’s blankly staring back. 

“Does Nagito even want half of these things?” “He wants all the books,”

“The crown?”

“He keeps refusing to believe me when I say that he has the beauty of many precious gemstones. The crown is to prove a point since it has many different precious gemstones,”

“Wow, that was so sickeningly sweet that I think I’m actually going to puke some combination of flowers, rainbows and blood,”

Squinting at the pile, Yasuke finally noticed a framed photo of the happy couple near the bottom. As utterly saccharine as the pair are, it’s almost hopeful to know that even people as romantically awkward as those two can find love. Yasuke thought about that and then immediately jumped gear away from the romance stuff. His eyes wandered to a little white lion toy that was front and centre in the pile. He couldn’t help but think the toy was fitting somehow.

It was probably the mane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one ever listens to Matsuda, poor guy. :(
> 
> Also, yes that white lion toy is a reference to Izuru Kamukura's Cuddly Toy but I didn't just make that reference because I really like that fic.


	4. A Beast in Red

“He is very ferocious,”

Despite what Izuru was saying, Peko was watching the little raccoon-like creature stand on its hind legs and flail its front legs around at the rock with the most loving look she could muster. Gundham nodded at Izuru.

“Yes, he is one of our more aggressive beasts. He trains his mighty powers regularly with his stone sparring partner,” As he said that, the mighty beast beat his mighty and decidedly adorable paws down on the rock before backing away and running over to Gundham and pawing at him. Gundham awarded his mighty beast with delicious treats. Izuru carefully lowered his hand to said beast’s head to give him a soft pat. 

“He is truly a powerful being who deserves many apple slices,” Peko commented, following Izuru’s example

“Indeed,” Gundham nodded in agreement as the red panda chittered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I kinda just surrounded myself with red panda pictures for a good month at one point and this is the result. Fun fact, did you know red pandas stand on their hind legs to appear more threatening? I love red pandas, they're so cute.


	5. Matsustein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was working on a DR Frankenstein AU for a while but, I'll be honest, that kinda fell to the wayside as I realised I had, like, three other things I wanted to work on before making that. This was just kind of a fun little preview for what the fic would've been like in a sense.

In hindsight, he should’ve seen this coming.

Yasuke had been doing some documentation when it happened. He’d left Izuru unattended for a minute, fully expecting to be able to trust him to stay inside. That was a mistake and Yasuke probably should’ve realised that leaving Izuru bored and without any means of entertainment would lead to this. He was just about finished writing up his work when he heard the door to his lab open and shut suddenly with force.

Looking up from his work, Yasuke saw Izuru covered in various wounds.

He quickly rushed from his desk to set Izuru down on one of the beds in his labs, checking around his body and examining what exactly had happened. There were a number of bruises in a variety of colours, most littering his arms and torso but there were a few on his face, besides some of them were some minor scratches. The most prominent wounds, however, were the burn marks. Across the left side of Izury’s face, barely missing his eye, was a large, red patch, likely some kind of burn. It didn’t seem too serious luckily and a quick check if his eyes didn’t reveal any noticeable irritation.

Yasuke quickly got to work, pulling Izuru to the sink to rinse the burn with cool water using a hose before looking around for ointment. “Is that a chemical burn?” Izuru shakes his head in response and Yasuke sighs in relief.

After treating the burn, he double-checked the bruises and scratches before deciding to leave them, the scratches were minor, not bleeding and the bruises would heal on their own in time. Finally sure that Izuru’s wounds wouldn’t get infected, Yasuke put aside the frantic worrying which was quickly replaced with his usual annoyance, maybe even more annoyance than usual considering Izuru had blatantly not listened to him when he said not to leave the lab. “Want to tell me what the fuck happened?” Yasuke let his usual sharp tongue permeate the question.

“I went outside. There were people around a kettle. I went closer to them and they started grabbing and hitting me and digging their nails into my skin. When I tried to make them stop, the one closest to the kettle splashed its contents in my direction. Most of it missed. Some of it didn’t. Then I pushed the people grabbing me off and ran back here,” Izuru was just as expressionless in tone as usual.

Yasuke took a second to think about the tale Izuru had told him. At first, he wasn’t surprised, Izuru is essentially a reanimated corpse and it’d probably be more confusing if people weren’t scared of him. Not that he wasn’t still angry that some assholes tried throwing scalding fucking water at him, he was but he understood why they tried doing that. However, as he started thinking more about the implications behind Izuru’s explanation, he started worrying. The people were standing around a kettle, that probably meant they were in a break room. That meant that the people who Izuru had stumbled across were likely researchers. Yasuke felt something churn.

“Do you know if they followed you in here?” Yasuke’s tone was about as calm as it usually sounded but he couldn’t stop a sense of dread filling his stomach as he spoke.

“They did not. They were blocking my way back here and chased me. I intentionally mislead them,” Yasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t have to worry about them just yet then. Letting the brief rush of panic wash away, he took the time to focus a little more on Izuru and it was lucky he did.

It took Yasuke a moment to realise that Izuru was trembling. Most of that had to do with the fact that he was as expressionless as always, both in tone and in actual facial expression but Yasuke almost wanted to smack himself over the head with something heavy. Izuru was nearly scalded by boiling water by some of the only other people he’s ever met, no fucking shit he’s probably at least mildly traumatised. Shit. Fuck. Yasuke grabbed his phone and quickly flicked through his contacts before finding the name he needed and sending a quick text. Nagito usually doesn’t need any explanation when he’s told to do something anyway, he can get caught up when he gets there. Yasuke put his phone away before looking at back at Izuru who was still trembling.

“…Do you need anything?”

Izuru opened up his arms out wide. Of course he did. Yasuke sighs harshly before doing the same motion. “Fine but only until Nag-hnk!" 

Izuru took the chance to practically knock both of them over as he almost pounced at Yasuke. Yasuke himself awkwardly wrapped his arms around his frame in turn after making sure they didn’t actually fall over, lightly patting Izuru on the back. He hoped Nagito would hurry up so he didn’t have to stay in this position. It was weird and he didn’t like it. 

Not that he was letting go.

(Nagito would eventually show up to join the hug, making it into a cuddle pile. Yasuke kept saying he was going to go back to his reports, letting Nagito handle the situation. He never did.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious, there were supposed to be parallels between the characters in the fic to the characters in the book. Matsuda is Victor and Izuru The Creature (or Adam) obviously but Nagito's mentioned at the end and he's supposed to parallel Clerval. Ryoko, Mukuro and Nagisa were also going to feature somehow and they were meant to parallel Elizabeth, Justine and William.


	6. Bed Time for Izuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a thing I wrote for a Hinata-Kamukura-Matsuda Sibling AU thing. Basically the gist is Hajime, Izuru and Matsuda are brothers (Hajime and Izuru are twins with Hajime being the older twin and Matsuda is their half-brother who's older than both of them) and all three are in love with Nagito because they all share one brain cell between them. I'm hoping to come back to this one someday with a more angsty fic. I love messy family relationships and Oh Man would this one have Mess (not because of the Nagito thing though).

Nagito Komaeda should probably be sleeping. It was about 3am by this point but he couldn’t bring himself to settle down. With a sigh, he stood up and grabbed a book off of his desk to read in the student common room. Opening the door, Nagito had expected to be met with a comforting silence that night time often brought about. Instead, he was greeted by footsteps, a dragging sound and the loud complaining of a familiar neurologist. As the footsteps approached his door, Nagito watched a peculiar sight.

Yasuke Matsuda was dragging Izuru Kamukura along the floor. Izuru was eating something with a tin held under his arm. As the two passed Nagito’s door, Izuru waved, a chocolate chip cookie in hand, while Yasuke gave him a look.

“You’re up late,”

“Ah, my apologies Matsuda-kun, I was just about to head out for some midnight reading,” Nagito holds up his book and waves it about. Yasuke looked thoroughly unimpressed though he wasn’t the one to add the next comment.

“The time is 3:27am, far past midnight. You should be asleep,” Izuru said, mouth still slightly fully before swallowing and then taking a bite out of the cookie in his hand.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full you fucking child. And follow your own advice for fuck’s sake!” Yasuke glared at Izuru who seemed utterly unaffected and had taken another bite of his cookie. Yasuke let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m going to steal Hajime’s kusamochi once I get you into bed,”

“He won’t be pleased once he finds out,”

“He’s asking for it, it’s not my fault he’s a walking target,”

“Is this because he compared you to a racoon earlier today?”

“He called me a trash panda, don’t sugarcoat it,”

Nagito couldn’t help but let out a wheeze that slowly developed into a small laugh, causing both Izuru and Yasuke to stare at him for a second. It took a second for Nagito to stop himself as he was laughing but, when he did, he gave them both an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, my laugh must be truly grating to listen to but it’s just…nice to see you two interact. I’ve never known what siblings really talk about so it’s fun to see the dynamic between you two. And Hajime,” Nagito smiled, staring at the two brothers who remained in their mild state of…shock? Probably shock, Nagito’s laugh must’ve been so terrible it shocked them. Nagito opened his mouth to apologise once again before being cut off as Izuru had picked himself up off the floor.

“Yasuke, you no longer need to return me to my room, I’m sleeping with Komaeda tonight,”

“Like fucking _hell_ you are!”

And with that, the silence dropped completely as Yasuke attempted to drag Izuru (who was still standing in the exact same spot as he was when he got up with no indication that Yasuke’s attempts to move him were even mildly stirring him) back to his room while Nagito watched on with his usual grin. Eventually, Yasuke gave up and, somehow, all three of them ended up on Nagito’s bed in an extremely tight bundle. Nagito lay there, his back pressed to Izuru’s chest and his head under Yasuke’s chin and smiled.

Turns out he could settle down.

(Meanwhile, poor Hajime lay in his bed with the vague feeling like he was being left out of something).


	7. Of Long Hair and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's sad. I was having a conversation with some people on Discord and we came up with this idea and I decided to write it down. Sorry.

Izuru Kamukura had long, thick, dark hair.

His hair was like that for a reason, long hair was beneficial for a number of his talents. It accented his beauty, something that was necessary for the talents tied to appearance such as Ultimate Model or Ultimate Beauty Pagent Contestant. However, it was also rather detrimental to several of his other talents, particularly the athletically inclined ones such as Ultimate Swimmer or Ultimate Footballer. It was also obnoxious to care for, being easily tangled and far to difficult to comb. That was why he never bothered.

_“Come here you tall baby, your hair’s a fucking mess!”_

Yasuke Matsuda’s hair was dark and messy, so much so that Izuru would often point out the hypocrisy in his quips about Izuru’s lack of care for his own hair. Yasuke usually responsed by whacking him lightly with the hairbrush. Yasuke was never gentle while combing, often fighting both the brush and Izuru’s hair in attempt to smooth it out. It was a painful process but Izuru always silently appreciated how silky his hair would feel after Yasuke had finished.

As he stared down at the unrecognisable remains that used to be Yasuke Matsuda, he’d wished he had been more vocal in his appreciation.

~

During Despair, many would ask him why he kept his hair so long, pointing out the dull and obvious fact that he’d be better off cutting it short. Izuru never answered, he owed these people zero explanation and he found their questions boring. He kept his hair long throughout his entire time in Despair, halfway pretending the reason was out of sheer apathy towards the idea of cutting it and completely ignoring how cutting it would make him think of when he would let Yasuke comb it and how he’d feel a pressure in his stomach afterwards. He still did not comb his own hair, instead opting to let his servant attempt to handle it.

Nagito Komaeda was much more gentle when handling his hair. He always feared hurting his appointed master, a ridiculous fear that Izuru’s repeated insistence did nothing to quell. As a result, Izuru’s hair was never as silky during Despair. Izuru didn’t complain. As long as it was still long, he was perfectly fine with how messy it appeared. It wouldn’t matter anyhow, not when he knew his end would be immanent.

Izuru figured the Neo World Program would kill him. He didn’t care, his existence was boring and predictable from his creation up until that point, death meant nothing to him. So, after committing one last act of spite, Izuru entered the Neo World Program with every expectation that he wouldn’t come back out.

~

Izuru Kamukura sometimes stared at his new haircut and felt something in his stomach churn.

He’d woken up sometime after Hajime Hinata had and, with that awakening, came the realisation that he’d assumed incorrectly and that his hair was now short and spiked. Izuru has stared in the mirror for a full five minutes at the initial observation, memories of a time before despair filling his mind and a sharp pain filling his chest. Even after he had pulled himself together, he would occasionally reach his hand back and brush his fingers through the short locks. He’d imagine maybe doing enough that would bring back all the lost hair, get rid of the pain, do something. It never did, Izuru knew expecting that was illogical of him but that didn’t stop him from continually running those fingers through those short locks yet again.

He tries not to imagine the harsh quips and the feeling of a brush roughly pulling at his hair. He doesn’t do a very good job of that.


	8. I'm sorry about the last chapter, here's a fluffy one to make up for it

You wouldn’t think that someone as serious and scary-looking as Izuru Kamukura would be one for cuddles and yet.

“I’m in the middle of something, can’t you find someone else to bother?” Yasuke scowled as Izuru practically wound himself around him, lazily placing his head atop Yasuke’s shoulders

Izuru didn’t respond, instead opting to nuzzle his face into the crook of Yasuke’s neck. Yasuke sighed, exasperated before just giving up on his work and letting himself hug Izuru back.

Izuru made a sound that almost sounded like a purr. Yasuke didn’t know what to make of that.


	9. Birthday Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one for Nagito's birthday. I'm not sure if it actually came out on his birthday but...that's what I wrote it for. Heh.

“Hinata-kun! What’s-” Nagito flustered as he was held close and tight to Hajime’s chest. Despite being the one to start the hug, Hajime himself was looking very flustered with his face red and an awkward look on his face.

“It’s-it’s a birthday hug. For your birthday,” Hajime squeezed him a little. “H-Happy birthday,”

Nagito happily fell into the embrace but, as he turned to try and reciprocate it, a sliver a black flashed in the corner of his eye and suddenly he was caught up in another hug, this time by Izuru who clung to his front. From behind, Nagito heard Hajime huff.

“Izuru, I called dibs, you can hug him later!”

“You will not let go of him for another 3 hours, I refuse to wait that long to hug him. Also, happy birthday Nagito,” Izuru pulled away slightly, grabbing a present from his jacket and placing it in Nagito’s lap. “That is one of many gifts,”

Nagito could practically hear Hajime’s annoyance as he felt one arm let go of him before coming back with a small gift that Hajime also dropped in his lap. “I-I forgot to give you that before hugging you,”

Nagito let himself smile widely and was about to shift to try and hug both of the two boys hugging him before yet another joined the pile, this time practically tackling into Nagito’s side nearly knocking all of them over. Luckily, Izuru was able to keep them all steady.

“You should be more careful Matsuda,”

“Get fucked,” Yasuke quickly reached back before also depositing a present in Nagito’s lap and wrapping his free arm back around him. “There, happy birthday cotton head,”

Nagito sat there happily as he was cuddled carefully by three bickering boys. Today was a good birthday.


	10. Tumple Prompts 1 - "Can we please pretend I never said that?" + Nagito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are from ask prompts I did on Tumblr. As said in the title, this one was "Can we please pretend i never said that?" + Nagito. It's komahina because why not?

There was an awkward pause, Nagito fidgeting with his jacket and Hajime staring straight at him. He wasn’t exactly sure how to respond honestly, opting to cough awkwardly. He was still trying to process what Nagito had even said in the first place, what he’d asked.

“...I’m sorry, I’ve made things awkward. I should just head back, I’m sorry for bothering you,” Nagito smiled a hollow smile as he stepped back before Hajime reached out and grabbed his wrist gently. Almost immediately pulling that bold stunt, Hajime pulled back and held his hand to his chest and pretended that was a normal thing to do.

Behind them, the usually clear, starry sky was covered in storm clouds and a rumble reminded Hajime what he was doing. He opened the door to his cottage a bit wider, gesturing for Nagito to come inside.

“It’s- It’s fine, I don’t mind if you- you...” Hajime trailed off, gesturing vaguely. Nagito let out a wheezy chuckle before walking inside. He immediately headed for the couch before Hajime had stepped in front of him (because grabbing at his wrist was a bit too much apparently).

“We can share the bed!” Hajime blurted out before realising what he’d said and flustering. Nagito stared at him, a little shocked but then he nodded and settled himself into the bed. Hajime almost ended up apologising for being so awkward before realising that, itself, might be a bit awkward and settled himself in beside Nagito, back turned so that he wasn’t facing him.

“...Thank you Hajime,”

Hajime hummed in response.

“...Goodnight,”

“...Night,”


	11. “I feel like there’s nothing waiting for me anymore” + Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, this time being “I feel like there’s nothing waiting for me anymore” Komaeda. This one's more sombre than the last one

It was quiet. The sun was well into it’s decent on the horizon and the sky was was a mix of orange, purple and blue. It was beautiful, watching the sky turn practically into a canvas as the sun slowly made its way under the vast ocean Nagito was looking out onto.

He was alone, speaking to the sun itself like it would respond back. He chuckled at the idea, he knew what he was doing was ridiculous. Yet still.

“I’ve known for a long time that I was going to die alone, my luck being the way it is,” He let his breathy voice speak out, knowing full well that no one was around to hear him. There was no one else around, just Nagito and the slowly descending sun

“I’d always thought maybe it would be a lonely death, no one around to see me pass and no one to care. That changed admittedly when we came here. Now there’s a chance for my death to bring hope onto the world,”

He briefly wondered if truly believeing that was possible was selfish of him. After all, who was he to dare think his existence could truly bring hope to anyone. At the beginning of the school trip, he would’ve also reasoned that the people around him, the many talented students of Hope’s Peak Academy would bring much more hope than he could ever attempt to.

But now, with the knowledge of who they truly were?

He briefly thought of the others, all the atrocities they’d committed. The many faces that made up his classmates who had, at some point, allowed themselves to fall into despair. He thought of the one who wasn’t in his class, Hajime Hinata, the reserve course student who he should be so disgusted by.

He thought of how ridiculous it was that, even after learning everything, he still couldn’t think of Hajime without smiling. Just a little. A tiny, stupid smile that would drop to a frown almost immediately. His chest felt hollow.

“...I guess I should head in. I need to be ready,”

He watched as the sun had finally sunk down below the ocean, leaving nothing but the night sky in it’s departure. Then he headed towards his cottage


	12. “I love you, but I wish I didn’t,” + Matsuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Tumblr prompt, this time with Matsun! The prompt here, like in the title, was “I love you, but I wish I didn’t.” Matsuda

“I doubt you truly mean that or you would have kicked me out,”

“Yeah, because you’d actually leave if I told you to, sure,”

Yasuke had just wanted to finish up some loose paperwork that had been bothering him for a while and yet whatever powers may be at work seemed to be determined to keep him from doing just that. Maybe it was out of spite for Yasuke’s work in helping the dipshits in Hope’s Peak play god. Whatever it was, Yasuke had been stuck, unable to get any work done.

At first, he’d been interrupted by Nagito who’s look had then decided to come crashing in through a window in the form of a vending machine that had trashed Yasuke’s lab. Next came in Makoto who had slipped in his way in and cutting his hands in the broken glass of the vending machine on the floor but also narrowly avoiding a scalpel that had come flying straight at him from behind. Yasuke quickly made a note to invest in a lock for his scalpels.

Getting the vending machine out of his lab took some time as Makoto had to have his hands patched up and Nagito had accidentally managed to stab one of the shards through his shoe and into his foot so he also had to be patched up (with Yasuke doing his best to try and not vomit while removing the shard from his foot).

After all that was done and Matsuda had swept up the shards leftover, he had sat down to finally work on his paperwork only for a particular long-haired cryptid cat to come in a bother him, hugging him from behind and demanding his attention. God damn it.

“Izuru, I swear to Christ, I will actually dump that trash bag full of glass on your bed,”

“You are experiencing high levels of stress due to the events of today as well as your continued insistence to work. I am concerned this stress will affect your overall health so I insist you spend time with me. We will go and visit Gundham’s animals, fluffy animals are good for stress relief,”

“God, fine, if it gets you to stop bothering me then I’ll just give up on doing the stupid paperwork. I don’t care anymore honestly,”

And with that, Izuru managed to drag Yasuke with him to see Gundham and various fluffy animals. Yasuke got to meet a particularly mischievous raccoon who’d tried to steal some snack that he had in his pocket.

He wouldn’t admit it but the visit made him feel a little better.


	13. "Are you done? Can you act like an adult now?" + Izuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Tumblr prompt! This one is "Are you done? Can you act like an adult now?"+Izuru. This one's a sibling AU thing between him and his older twin Hajime.

In Izuru’s many years of experience as Hajime’s younger twin, he had accumulated a lot of knowledge about him. As such, Izuru quite often wasn’t surprised when Hajime did something juvenile and petty.

Didn’t mean he never got annoyed with him for it.

Currently, Hajime was holding a large tin of many different types of candies in his arms, stuffing his face with many of the different treats. Izuru has been trying to reason with him to make him stop, both concerned about his health and also craving something sweet himself, but Hajime has been continuously ignoring him, blowing off what he was saying and punctuating how much he’s not listening by pulling out a particularly crunchy candy. Needless to say, Izuru was annoyed.

“Hajime, you’re being petulant and obnoxious, just give me the sweets jar before you vomit,”

Hajime responded by blowing raspberries and eating yet another candy. Then he threw the crumpled up wrapper at Izuru, bouncing off his face and onto a floor. Izuru glanced at him, deadpan expression with a quirk of his brow. Hajime responded by yet again throwing another a wrapper. Izuru sighed.

‘ _Leave him, he will regret his choices later_ ’

When Izuru walked away, he’d immediately accepted the fact that, later on, he would be called back to help Hajime after he’d thrown up and that Hajime would later whine about a tummy ache despite it being a direct result of his actions. Izuru knew these things would happen and continued walking.

Hajime would pay for his hubris.


	14. Matsuda Yasuke Fanweek Day 1: Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a short I made for the Matsuda Yasuke fan week. It was the only thing I really contributed but it's a thing none the less so here it goes. Warning for character death here

The smooth metal of his scalpels. The rough paper in his manga. The many different textures of the snacks he eats. The weird rubbery fit of latex gloves. The plastic of a comb he used on long, silky hair not his own. The soft head of cotton that his patient called hair and he called a mop. Warm arms that enclosed around him like snakes.

All of these were sensations Yasuke Matsuda was familiar with, the things he touched commonly that he wouldn’t think a second thought about usually.

Now, as he could feel his consciousness slip away for what would likely be the last time, as he felt all his senses slip away from him and all his thoughts escape from his head. In that moment, there was one thing Yasuke could feel himself touching.

The wet warmth of his blood, pooling around him as his head grew fuzzier and fuzzier until there was nothing.


	15. Now for Something Completely Different (OCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this for an RP I'm in? This is an OC thing, not a canon character in sight. These won't be frequent, I promise but I do want to put it here.
> 
> For reference, here's what the OCs featured in this fic look like. https://imgur.com/a/N1Fp3cr

Niou had been watching Misato for a while now, watching as she chatted pleasantly to one of the boys in the class. The boy (Kosaku Ishihara, a name Niou only remembered because it was attached to a tag that was on top of a wrapped box that contained the collar that had become a part of their daily attire) was bright and bubbly, enthusiastically yapping away as Misato nodded along, giggling sweetly. Niou had heard some rumours going around that Misato had a crush on Kosaku but Niou had a feeling that wasn’t the case. They shook their head before watching as Misato replied in her soft-spoken tone. She replied in the polite way she always did when talking to people, not too expressive, barely emotive. She didn’t seem real like she was playing the part of the perfect heroine in some cliche anime. Niou figured she was probably just acting but they didn’t know why exactly. The easiest answer would be to become more popular but she never seemed to approach others by herself. Kosaku had come to her, not the other way around.

Speaking of Kosaku, he’d turned his head and saw Niou in the shadows of the trees. “Ejiri-kun!” He waves his arms, signalling for Niou to come over. They thought about refusing for a few seconds, just walking away and getting on with the rest of their day.

Niou looked to the side, to a pathway leading back to the school and then back at Kosaku’s smiling face. Something inside them melted as they made their way over to the pair.

“Greeting Ejiri,” Misato nodded, giving a small nod in introductions. Niou hummed back in response, watching her eyes as something flickered within them before turning towards Kosaku who was beaming sweetly.

“I was just speaking to Sonoda about the cherry blossoms. I want to try describing them in the novel I’m working on but I’m trying to think of a way to word the description without it just becoming prose. Any ideas?” Kosaku could probably think of a way to word the description without any help, he wasn’t the Ultimate Novelist for nothing after all, but Niou had noticed that he always seemed to ask others for help on his novels. Niou guessed that Kosaku just liked including other people in his work process rather than needing any genuine help.

“I dunno, write about how the petals flutter or something, mention the new spring, don’t make the description a good substitute for a thesaurus. You know, that sorta thing,” They looked away while speaking, instead focusing on the trees in question. However, their gaze focused on Kosaku again as he smiled and his eyes sparkled.

“Thanks Nijiri, you’re the best!”

Their cheeks flushed behind their mask. ‘Nijiri?’

Niou glanced at Misato who’s held a muted expression of surprise. “Nicknames already? That’s rather forward of you Ishihara,” she said, stealing the words right out of Niou’s mouth.

Kosaku looked back at her. “Oh, I’m sorry Sonoda, I didn’t mean to exclude you. I can give you one too if you want,”

Misato blinked but chuckled. “No no, that’s alright. I was just thinking that you must really trust in your own ability to make friends if you’re giving a nickname to the Ultimate Recluse,”

Niou’s brows furrowed, wondering if Misato’s condescension was intentional or ignorance. Whether or not it was, their opinions towards her definitely took a hard shift into dislike. And that was ignoring her talent.

Kosaku, however seemed oblivious to Niou’s foul mood as he responded. “Well, being reclusive doesn’t mean you can’t have friends, right? Besides, I think Nijiri could use a friend anyways and why not me?” He faltered as he looked at Niou who’s stare probably looked blank despite the fluttery feeling forming in their stomach. “Uh, if they want me to be their friend that is,”

Niou blinked before deciding to turn and walk away. “I’ll think about it,” they said as they continued on their path. They tried not to think about what expression Kosaku was making, maybe hurt or maybe confused. His opinion on them probably dropped. Niou pretended not to care as focus shifted into Misato.

Catty, condescending, mysterious Misato. The Ultimate Hacker and leading champion of the World Wide Hacker’s Competition who likely bribed her way into her position. They needed to keep an eye on her, see what her deal was. For Shusui’s sake. Hopefully, next time, Kosaku wouldn’t be there.

A small flush still lay on their cheeks as they walked. Thank goodness for the mask.


End file.
